


Stay by My Side

by grelleswife



Series: Kuroshitsuji Role Plays [11]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Collaboration, F/F, Female Pronouns for Grell Sutcliff, Grelle is a good girlfriend, Hurt/Comfort, Mey Rin just needs a hug, Sleepy Cuddles, Tears, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:02:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24182554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grelleswife/pseuds/grelleswife
Summary: When Mey Rin is left traumatized in the wake of an assignment for the young master, Grelle does what she can to soothe her troubled mind.Written in collaboration with bapydemonprincess on Tumblr
Relationships: Mey-Rin/Grell Sutcliff
Series: Kuroshitsuji Role Plays [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1730281
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	Stay by My Side

**Author's Note:**

> The events which Mey Rin describes are loosely based on Episode 7 ("His Butler, Merrymaking") from Season 1 of the anime. 
> 
> Possible trigger warning for brief references to violence against women.
> 
> Bapy and I contributed equally to this oneshot.

“I’ll stay right here, okay?” Grelle told the girl who clutched her in blind desperation, fingers digging into the reaper’s arm through her shirtsleeve.

“You… you w-won’t get in trouble?” Mey Rin asked worriedly. “C-cause I don’t want you to come to harm because of me, no I don’t. I-I’m just a mortal you’re spendin’ time with…your job is important after all a-and—”

“Shh, shh, shhh,” Grelle hushed her, squeezing her close and rocking her back and forth as they sat in bed. “Right now, my job is tending to you, my sweet.”

Mey Rin shivered and let out a whimper. Her frantic mind failed to hold on to anything, like a child struggling for a kite string that was already far out of reach.

“You’re so lucky, y’know…bein’ mortal…it ain’t fun sometimes,” she squeaked miserably.

Grelle sighed, shifting her position to draw Mey Rin closer.

“Being _im_ mortal is no picnic, either. I’m not sure I’d call my situation a lucky one.”

She tenderly kissed the top of Mey Rin’s head.

“Then again, if I wasn’t what I am, I would never have met you, and that would be a grievous loss.”

The maid mustered a smile, albeit a tremulous one.

“But enough of me. What’s happened to my dearest heart to leave her in such a shambles?”

Grelle had stopped by the manor that evening for a brief visit only to discover Mey Mey on the verge of tears and shaking uncontrollably. Despite her protests that she was fine, Grelle knew better.

“I’ll happily take my scythe to the bastard who made my woman cry,” the reaper assured her, rubbing Mey Rin’s back consolingly.

The maid shook her head and then lowered her gaze.

“H-He’s already dead…the whole thing’s over…It was just so ‘orrible, yes it was…we ‘ad to go to this—this little town, ‘cause the young master needed to make it nice for a resort or somethin’, and the town was full of…of dogs, an’ peculiar people and…”

Grelle had a sneaking suspicion she knew where this was going. She continued to listen, kissing the top of her lover’s head.

“The…the man in charge, ‘e was the worst, he only ‘ad one maid an’ he…he…h-he whipped her, Grelle…” Mey Rin’s voice broke, and she started crying. “I… I’m s’prised the young m-master was able t-to ‘andle seein’ it, but…but I…” She couldn’t bring herself finish.

“Oh, my poor darling…” Grelle whispered. “I wish I could’ve been there for you.”

She assumed Mey Rin had…past experiences with such loathsome acts, as the reaper recalled certain scars she’d seen on her love’s bare skin, normally hidden beneath her uniform…

“It…jus’ brought back b-bad memories, it did,” the maid sobbed.

“I’m here for you, sweetheart. I’m right here,” Grelle reassured her. Mey Rin’s tears soaked through her blouse while she wept against Grelle’s chest, and her trembling continued unabated.

“Would you like to talk it out?”

Mey Rin shook her head as hard as she could. Some memories were too painful to revisit, which the reaper knew all too well.

“That’s all right, my poor little love.” Grelle silently petted her hair before making her proposition.

“Would you like me to stay the night?”

Mey Rin glanced up at her in surprise, her tearstained face sending a pang through Grelle’s frame.

“B-but…is that okay? I d-don’t want to cause you no trouble…”

“You’re not causing me trouble, darling. Besides, I couldn’t rest easy knowing my lover’s soul was in such a dire state.”

“Th-thank you… thank you so much.”

Another sob, and the young woman squeezed Grelle as tightly as she could.

“O-Oh, um, what about your clothes?” Mey Rin mumbled against Grelle’s shirt, since this clearly wasn’t a typical night, where she and Grelle would have ended up naked together. Mey Rin had already gotten her night gown on, though it hadn’t made her anxious mind any more inclined to rest.

“It’s all right, poppet. Not the first time I’ve had to make do,” the reaper said as she loosened her tie. Mey scrambled to give her room so she could move to unlace her shoes as well.

Even while she was occupied with that, Mey Rin still clung to her. She always embraced Grelle after their bouts of passion, but the need conveyed by the mortal woman’s fierce grip and shaking fingers made Grelle’s heart lurch.

“There we go, now I can get under the covers with you!” she smiled, tucking them both in.

“Oh and your glasses, can I…?” Mey Rin asked. Her hand hovered over the bright red spectacles. She knew dear Grelle was as blind as she without them, but they were in bed now, so…

“Of course, darling.”

Although she’d miss getting a clear view of Mey Rin’s gorgeous face, Grelle knew that the other woman needed this added level of intimacy. Mey Rin gently removed her glasses and placed them on the nightstand, and the reaper closed her eyes and smiled when Mey brushed soft kisses against her lids.

“You’re so beautiful, you are,” the maid whispered.

“That would be you, darling,” Grelle countered. She clasped Mey Rin to her bosom, petting her hair and murmuring whatever affectionate nonsense came to mind. It seemed to have the desired effect, because Mey gradually fell silent, her breathing settling into slumber’s peaceful rhythm.

Grelle held Mey Rin fast in her arms.

“Sweet dreams, my angel.”


End file.
